It's Us
by promisesareforever
Summary: Jane and Billy. They're bestfriends. Have been ever since they met in the 3rd grade. Jilly flashback drabbles. Open to interpretation and new ideas; please read and review.


Author's Note: Oh dear. I don't even know where to start. It's as simple as this; all you need to know is that although I am saddened that this show was cancelled, I am still routing for Jane and Billy 100%. I have always been drawn to the whole best-friend become lovers storyline, so this couple (for me) was a given to adore. I used to write on here (quite a bit), but I quit a year ago or so. By the way, I apologize in advance for how inadequate this "drabble"/whatever this is will be. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcomed; thanks. Hope y'all enjoy. Cheers.

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any relations to Jane by Design.

* * *

**It's Us**

_** .speechless.**_

_Slowly, her enormous brown orbs filled with warm tears. _

_Jane Quimby sat alone outside of the elementary school on the curb, melancholy thoughts swirling all around inside her head._

_She hugged her legs a little tighter against the cool fall breeze._

_"Hey."_

_An unfimiliar shoulder brushed her own._

_The seven-year-old brunette side-glanced at the stranger sitting at her side._

_He was in her grade, but that was all she knew._

_His smile was slightly irritating, even from a glance. _

_"What? You don't talk?" He teased, pulling at one of her brown curls as if it were the most natural thing in the world._

_Jane stared up into his shining blue eyes, wordless._

_ "Y'know I've heard you speak before..."_

_"Not to strangers." She snapped immediately, feet hitting the ground with a splat and back arching up straight to match his height. _

_His smile faded momentarily and then spread wide yet once again._

_He liked a challenge._

_"Fine, I'm Billy." His dirty hand was practically in her face. _

_"Nutter," he added promptly after Jane's hesitation to shake his hand._

_"Jane Quimby." recited the girl formally, turning her head to wipe away her tears on the shoulder of her sleeve._

_"What's with the tears?" his hand dropped to his lap, fumbling with a melting package._

_"I am NOT crying!" Jane defended herself, giving him an annoyed look._

_"Nuh-uh." he peered at her._

_"And why do you care, Billy?"_

_Judging by the way he dressed; he cared little about academics, recess, or anything, really._

_Black clothes. Spiked hair. Startling blue eyes._

_"I care." _

_The statement was convincing enough for her to tell him the truth._

_"My daddy isn't coming to pick me up."_

_Billy heard the sadness in her voice. "Sure he is."_

_"Sureee." Sarcasm rang in her voice, her eyes finding the clouds in the sky._

_"'I know for a fact. And when I'm older, I'll drive you to school." he promised casually, his eyes meeting hers._

_ She skeptically stared at him as hard as a 3rd grader could. "You're serious?"_

_"Every day." Billy nodded._

_Jane stood up suddenly and held out her pinky. "Promise?"_

_"Pinky promise." __he hooked his little pinky around hers. __"Nobody is leaving you behind, Janey. Nobody."_

_Jane's smile was inevitable on her bright pink lips, and he expected that._

_What he didn't expect was; "Can't say the same for you, Nutter!" and she was off, running as fast her little legs could carry her._

_Laughter trailed behind her as she skipped off into the school park across the street._

_She'd taken the whole popsicle._

_The popsicle that had been leaking on to his hands; the one he planned to split in half with her._

_Billy had a feeling he'd be chasing after her for a while. _

_And he liked that._

* * *

Author's Note: And where this will go from here, I have no idea. It's all up to you guys, the readers. If you liked it and simply want more. If you had any thoughts for me concerning this story (or whatever "this" is), please review. They brighten my day. :) And if you didn't gag while reading this, I would be happy to take requests for anything anyone might have in mind for a story in general (Jilly, of course). I was considering a tribute (more of a goodbye to Jane and Billy)...thoughts? Thanks for getting this far.

Regards. xoxo


End file.
